pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca's Emboar
Bianca |gender = MaleBW027: Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, Emboar got affected by Emolga's Attract |ability = Blaze (not yet activated) |debut = Minccino—Neat and Tidy! |episodecaught = Prior to Minccino—Neat and Tidy! |caughtwhere = Nuvema Town |location = With Bianca |evolvesin = Prior to Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Prior to Search for the Clubultimate! |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown amount of episodes as a Tepig 60 episodes as a Pignite }} This Emboar is a / -type Pokémon owned by Bianca. It is her main Pokémon she uses in battles. Biography As Pignite Bianca trained her Pignite at home, who even made her win two badges before meeting Ash, Iris and Cilan.BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Minccino had stolen the badge case that Bianca was supposed to deliver for Ash. After seeing how cute the Pokémon was, Bianca had been determined to catch Minccino and sent Pignite, who used Tackle and Flame Charge, but missed. Instead, Minccino used Hyper Voice, which hit Pignite, then tickled him. Bianca called her Pignite back and let Ash battle Minccino, since Bianca had no other Pokémon. After Bianca managed to catch Minccino, she requested a battle from Ash, who accepted. Bianca sent her Pignite and Ash his Pikachu. Pignite started off with Take Down, which hurt Pikachu, followed by Heat Crash. Pignite uses Flame Charge while Pikachu uses Volt Tackle. However, during the collision, Pikachu remained standing and Pignite was defeated, allowing Ash to win the battle. Pignite was used by Bianca to help her track down an Emolga she wanted to catch. Pignite used Flamethrower on a bush, but instead of Emolga, an angry Scolipede appeared, which chased away everyone.BW026: Emolga the Irresistible! The following day, Bianca's Pignite battled Iris' newly caught Emolga. Emolga started off with Hidden Power on Pignite, who attempted to retaliate with Heat Crash, but got affected by Emolga's Attract. Since Pignite was infatuated, Bianca called Pignite back. Since Iris was not pleased about Emolga, who simply used Volt Switch, Bianca sent her Pignite on the battlefield. As Pignite used Heat Crash, Emolga simply used Volt Switch, which sent Ash's Snivy out on the field. Since Iris struggled to get Emolga back, Ash battled Bianca. Pignite launched Flamethrower, which got countered by Snivy's Leaf Blade. Pignite attempted to burn Snivy with Flame Charge, but got stopped by Snivy's Leaf Storm. The battle was stopped once Emolga used Discharge, which electrocuted everyone.BW027: Emolga and the New Volt Switch! As her final Pokémon to battle Elesa, Bianca sent Pignite. Pignite fired a Flamethrower, but missed. Zebstrika, in retaliation, used Double Kick, but missed and got hit by Flame Charge. Zebstrika used the same move and ignored Pignite's Flamethrower, knocking Pignite to the ground. Pignite dodged Zebstrika's Double Kick and hit it away with Heat Crash. Zebstrika evaded Pignite's Flamethrower and scored a hit with Flame Charge, then used Wild Charge. This defeated Pignite and winning the battle for Elesa.BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! As Emboar During the Clubsplosion Tournament, Bianca sent her Emboar, who evolved from Pignite, to battle against Trip's Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr easily blocked Emboar's learned attacks, Arm Thrust and Hammer Arm. Emboar's launched Flamethrower, which Conkeldurr blocked by swinging its concrete pillars, then used Strength to hit Emboar to the ground. It then used Bulk Up, followed by Rock Tomb, to both damage and trap Emboar. Emboar tried to break free with Arm Thrust, but failed. To finish Emboar off, Conkeldurr launched a powerful Stone Edge on an exhausted Emboar to seemingly end it.BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! Fortunately for Bianca, Emboar survived the hit by catching the stones from the Stone Edge, then threw them back at Conkeldurr by using Fling. Conkeldurr still tried to control the battle, but Emboar snatched both of Conkeldurr's concrete pillars. Conkedlurr was then easily defeated when Emboar threw the pillars back with Fling again. In the quarter-finals, Bianca and Emboar battled Georgia and Bisharp. Bisharp easily blocked a quickly ordered Flamethrower from Emboar, but Georgia was enraged Bianca started to fight before she could even finish her sentence. Emboar used Hammer Arm, but Bisharp blocked it with Guillotine, which dealt a lot of damage. Bisharp emitted Metal Sound, followed by Iron Head, ready to wrap the battle up. Emboar launched Flamethrower, which landed before Iron Head can land. Bisharp resisted the attack for a little while, but was overwhelmed and roasted, eliminating her trainer from the tournament.BW074: A Clubsplosion of Excitement! Emboar fought against Setephan's Sawk in the semi-finals. Sawk started off with Bulk Up and dodged Emboar's Hammer Arm, then hit him with Karate Chop. Emboar retaliated with Arm Thrust, but missed and received damage from Sawk's Close Combat. Emboar took the advantage and slammed Sawk to the ground, who stood up and repeated Bulk Up move. Emboar launched Flamethrower, but Sawk dodged and immediately defeated Emboar with Karate Chop.BW075: Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown! While fighting Brycen's Beartic, Ash had his Krokorok throw Stone Edge rocks at Beartic. Iris and Cilan recalled Bianca had her Emboar use a similar strategy to attack Trip's Conkeldurr.BW081: Caution: Icy Battle Conditions! Emboar was used in the first round of the Unova League against Michael's Watchog. Emboar avoided Watchog's Hidden Power and retaliated with Flamethrower. Watchog tackled Emboar and attempted to use Crunch, but was blocked by Emboar's Arm Thrust.BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! After using Arm Thrust, Emboar punched Watchog with Hammer Arm and won the battle. In the next round, Emboar was used in Bianca's battle against Cameron. Samurott went up against Bianca's Emboar, who was heavily damaged with super effective Aqua Jet and Hydro Cannon attacks. Emboar used Attract, which he used to infatuate Samurott, then followed up with Arm Thrust. Samurott ignored Cameron's command to dodge, and was defeated by Hammer Arm. For his final Pokémon, Cameron sent Riolu against Emboar. Emboar used Arm Thrust, but Riolu dodged the attack. Emboar attempted to attack with Hammer Arm, but got blown away by Riolu's Circle Throw, followed by Force Palm. Emboar managed to grab Riolu and toss it away, but Riolu managed to bounce away and take no damage. Emboar tried to use Flamethrower, but missed and, due to Riolu's Copycat, the attack was sent into Emboar's eyes. With Vacuum Wave, Riolu defeated Emboar.BW106: Mission: Defeat Your Rival! Known moves Using Flame Charge Bianca Pignite Tackle.png Using Tackle Bianca Pignite Take Down.png Using Take Down Bianca Pignite Heat Crash.png Using Heat Crash Bianca Pignite Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower |stage2 =Emboar |img2 = Bianca Emboar Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower Bianca Emboar Arm Thrust.png Using Arm Thrust Bianca Emboar Hammer Arm.png Using Hammer Arm Bianca Emboar Fling.png Using Fling Bianca Emboar Attract.png Using Attract | Flame Charge; fire; BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Tackle; normal; BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Take Down; normal; BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Heat Crash; fire; BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Flamethrower; fire; BW026: Emolga the Irresistible! Arm Thrust; fighting; BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! Hammer Arm; fighting; BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! Fling; dark; BW074: A Clubsplosion of Excitement! Attract; normal; BW106: Mission: Defeat Your Rival! }} Voice actress and actors *Akeno Watanabe (Japanese as a Pignite) *Kensuke Satō (Japanese as an Emboar) *Marc Thompson (English) Trivia *Bianca, Trip, and Cameron all have one of the fully evolved starter Pokemon from the Unova region, being Emboar, Serperior, and Samurott respectively. Gallery As Pignite }} References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon